A new stable measure of pulsatility was validated on a large series of 100 luteinizing hormone (LH) time series. This measure, unlike earlier ones, is able to correctly predict the pubertal status of 95% of the normal individuals. In a second study of hemosiderosis patients, the new measure revealed that pulsatility of LH secretion is markedly reduced, compared to normal controls. A mathematical model for estrogen binding to nuclear receptor was developed and explored as a possible explanation for apparently positive cooperativity observed by some laboratories. Numerous other statistical collaborations and consultations were undertaken by the Section. Notable were the development and exploration of a ternary complex model for receptor, hormone and G-protein; the analysis of the microsecond life-span of membrane fusion pores, and the calculation of detection limits for an IRMA for TSH.